digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Darkdramon
, , , , |g1=D-Brigade |g2=Dramon-type |s1=BioDarkdramon }} Darkdramon is a Cyborg Digimon. It is believed to be the weapon of last resort for the "D-Brigade", and its right hand is equipped with the "Gigastick Lance", which rivals Gallantmon's holy lance "Gram". Although this is information that stubbornly remains part of the rumor mill, it is said that a Tankdramon, shot down during an operation to eliminate a "target" designated "Codename: BAN-TYO", was retrieved and digivolved to Darkdramon at the D-Brigade research facility it was left at. It seems that, on the verge of its digivolution, a large quantity of "Dark Matter" was applied, and, after its digivolution, it ran wild and broke out, so currently, even the D-Brigade cannot secure Darkdramon's whereabouts. It is said that, even now, it is hunting "Codename: BAN-TYO"... Attacks *'Dark Roar': Fires Dark Matter as energy shots in a bold move that is said nothing in this world can survive. *'Lasers of Light'This attack retains its original name of "Gigastick Lance" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Gigastick Lance): Strikes a blow using the Gigastick Lance. *'Demon Stab': Strikes a powerful blow using the Gigastick Lance. *'Terrible Gaze': Shoots a strange beam from its eyes to numb the enemy. Design Etymologies ;Darkdramon (ダークドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *Dra. From Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Fusion Digimon World Data Squad Darkdramon can be fought as an optional boss on Livilus Island and is a digivolution in 's line. For Agumon to digivolve to Darkdramon, the player must defeat Darkdramon in the optional battle, have digivolved to BlueMeramon, defeated 40 or more Dragon's Roar and Metal Empire Digimon, reached level 40, walked 8000+ steps, have opened 40+ treasure chests, used the Attack command 130 times or more, have a STR of 700 or higher and a DEF of 500 or higher. Digimon World DS Darkdramon digivolves from WereGarurumon at level 52 with 7000 Dragon EXP, and can be found at Destroyed Belt. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Darkdramon is #350, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Water. Its basic stats are 323 HP, 337 MP, 172 Attack, 144 Defense, 110 Spirit, 122 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Move, Dark Veil, and Assassin traits. It dwells in the Access Glacier in Digimon World Dawn, and begins appearing after Union Quest 11: Gaia Origin Challenge. Darkdramon digivolves from Megadramon. In order to digivolve to Darkdramon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 12000 Dark experience and 9000 Machine experience. Darkdramon can also DNA digivolve from any two of , MameTyramon, and MetalTyrannomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 46, with 5000 Machine experience and 10000 Dark experience. Darkdramon can DNA digivolve to ShineGreymon Ruin Mode with ShineGreymon. Darkdramon can be hatched from the Chaosmon Egg or High-Dragon's Egg. Darkdramon must be matched with BanchoLeomon in order to create the Chaosmon Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Darkdramon DigiFuses from Gigadramon, Megadramon, Triceramon, and Tankmon, and can DigiFuse to Chaosmon with BanchoLeomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Darkdramon is a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Gigadramon, BlueMeramon, and WarGrowlmon, and can DNA Digivolve to Chaosmon with BanchoLeomon. Its special attack is Dark Roar and its support skill is D-Brigade, which increases Accuracy and the chance to Critical Hit by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Darkdramon is 255 and is a Electric Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Gigadramon, BlueMeramon, and WarGrowlmon, and can DNA Digivolve to Chaosmon with BanchoLeomon. Its special attack is Dark Roar and its support skill is D-Brigade, which increases Accuracy and the chance to Critical Hit by 10%. Digimon World Re:Digitize Darkdramon digivolves from Megadramon and WarGrowlmon and can digivolve to Chaosmon if it has a BanchoLeomon DigiMemory equipped. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Darkdramon digivolves from Gigadramon and Megadramon and can digivolve to Chaosmon if it has a BanchoLeomon DigiMemory equipped. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Darkdramon is found in Mod Cape and is a friendly rival of BanchoLeomon, who had told Darkdramon about the and that they invited him to live in the City. Darkdramon is jealous that the tamer had invited BanchoLeomon before him but states that he'll join the City too if they help him to defeat his rival, as he has lost twice to him before. He first requests to spar against a Digimon with a Hand-To-Hand attack, then a Digimon with a sword and then a Digimon with a cape. A useful Digimon that has all three is for the Hero to get a BanchoLeomon of their own. Each time the Hero comes with a requested Digimon, Darkdramon fights them but loses each time, as well as losing to his rival after gaining experience in fighting Digimon with those traits. After the third loss, Darkdramon states that he had lost sight of his goal and that the only way he can win is to believe in himself. Suddenly, BanchoLeomon arrives and states that he knew about the training Darkdramon had been doing, which is why he considers Darkdramon is be his greatest rival. The two then fight, with Darkdramon finally defeating his rival. Darkdramon then joins the City. Darkdramon is a Weapon Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from AeroVeedramon, Megadramon and BlackWarGrowlmon and can DNA Digivolve to Chaosmon with BanchoLeomon Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Masters DarkDramon digivolves from Tankdramon. Digimon Heroes! Darkdramon digivolves from Megadramon and also DNA digivolve from Cannondramon, Assaultmon, and Tankdramon. Darkdramon can DNA digivolve to Chaosmon with BanchoLeomon. Digimon ReArise Darkdramon may digivolve from BlueMeramon. Notes and references de:Darkdramon